the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Herbert Mengele
Doctor Herbert Mengele is a character, the anti hero and the tragic villain of the story Mechanikat:The Rise of Evil. Appearence Herbert is a Tyrannian scientist who was involved in Animal experimentation in Tyrannia from it's independence from East Germany to Animal experimentation being banned later on after it's independence. In terms of appearence try to imagine a much darker version of Streaky the Supercat. Herbert has the appearence of Streaky but his fur is much darker and he wears a lab coat alongside a shirt, tie and trousers. Personality Like Darwin and his family Herbert is extremely sexist and delights in performing experiments on females, the only female character he shows remorse for is his wife Emily. Though he is friends with Joachim he is often frustrated by him and after his incident with chemicals he goes from being a remorseless doctor to a scientist on his death bed. Joachim is also not the only cat that Mengele is friendly with as he is also friendly with the whole of the Tyrannian Medical Staff and many other German officials in Tyrannia such as its ministers or its judges whom are equally draconian as him. While there seems to be no resentment towards him and Scar when Mengele becomes Mechanikat it is generally believed that he and Scar had a resentment in the past. One could also describe Herbert as someone who has been a dictator his entire life and someone who has never experienced democracy or freedom as he was born under a dictatorship under Grigori, was turned into a dictator by his experiments, ruled as a dictator when he became the dictator of Animalia and died as a dictator as his rule lays in tatters. Role As the head of the Tyrannian Medical Staff he is involved in anthro experimentation where he is involved in various murderous experiments including Mustard gas, Seawater, Hypothermia and Head Injury experiments. All of these claim the lives of thousands of patients and eventually his own. After an experiment goes wrong the victim flees. Herbert chases them but ends up falling into a vat of toxic chemicals. Though he is rescued he now suffers extremely horrible injuries which make him unbearable to look at in contrast to what he was like before as he was a darker version of Streaky but he was still good to look at. The chemicals also affect his health and Herbert is put on a life support machine until a cure can be found for his condition. Unfortunately a cure is not found but a method is found to preserve Hebert and he is put in a life support suit which eventually makes him the soon to be Animalian dictator Mechanikat. Believing he has been betrayed he then kills his colleagues and destroys the lab. Last years: After the second anthro coup Mechanikat tries to have Emily attach jumper cables, attached to him, to an electricity box and switch on the current. She refuses to which Mechanikat replies "Later on there will be trials. Do you not wish me to be there?" but Emily still says he is not solving anything or saving anyone to which Mechanikat replies "Suicide is saving" then thinking she is saving him from the A.P.F Emily attaches the cables and switches on the current as a result Mechanikat is electrocuted and later she is told to switch off the current. As a result Mechanikat collapses and seeing several loose places Emily removes the life support suit to show Herbert dying. She spends her last moments with him and after he apologizes to her for what he did to her when he became Mechanikat and as a redeemed animal he dies. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cats